thedarknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Sister Midnight
Sister Midnight is a female Yautja appearing in Mindhunter comic crossover. Biography The Hunt Together with a group of Predators, Sister Midnight landed on Kenneth Irons spacecraft. As they tried to get inside, Predators were killed by the ship's defence system. Only Sister Midnight manages to get inside. Midnight Sister then finds and confronts Jackie Estacado and Sara Pezzini. Sara convinces her that together they have higher chance to escape. Midnight Sister then shows interest in her Witchblade, before leaping off as she detects an incoming threat. As ships self-destruct sequence is activated, Sister Midnight manages to get inside the escape shuttle together with Jackie and Sara. Sara then prepares to fight the Sister Midnight before Jackie stops her, declaring that she isn't targeting them. Her true target is revealed to be a Darkling-Xenomorph hybrid, the Darkalien. Battle with the Darkalien Seeing Darkalien, Sister Midnight cloaks. After Jackie and Sara defeat, the Darkalien, Sister Midnight confronts Jackie and Sara. Jackie tries to fight her, but being still in the sunlight is instantly knock back. Sara talks Sister Midnight into dropping her plasma caster away as to not destroy the entire ship. Sister Midnight then pulls out an energy sword and the two lock into fight. The fight is interrupted by Jackie who takes and threatens the Predator with a plasma caster. Sister Midnight then cloaks and retreats. Sister Midnight returns just in time to catch falling Sara and then helps them in the fight with the Darkalien. She takes Witchblade in order to be able to match the Darkalien. The Sister Midnight then proceeds to kill Darkalien, suffering major injures. She then returns the Witchblade back to Sara. As Sister Midnight dies because of her wounds, Sara and Jackie gives her an honored death, by activating her gauntlet self-destruction and sending her into space. Personality Sister Midnight was an honourable hunter, that would go to great lengths to find and fight the strongest prey. Over the course of Mindhunter, she develops a sisterhood with Sara Pezzini, even saving her on one occasion. Powers * Enhanced Durability: Yautja are highly resilient to physical damage, capable of recovering from multiple gunshot wounds with minimal or even no medical attention and surviving radiation doses which would be fatal to humans. They are also highly resilient to most bacteria and viruses. * Superhuman Strength: The Predator is incredibly strong, easily capable of outmatching a conditioned adult human male in unarmed combat and able to land blows that can shatter solid concrete. Equipment * Cloak: Light-bending adaptive camouflage allowing Predators a form of invisibility, or at least translucence, rendering them incredibly difficult to spot. The invisibility effect has been known to be shorted out through contact with water or if the arm gauntlet is damaged, and it is susceptible to the effects of an electro-magnetic pulse, at least temporarily. The effects of the device have also been known to fail as a result of direct assaults on the Predator's body, be it with ranged weaponry or physical attacks. This happened when gangster shot cloaked Predator, de-cloaking him. * Bio-Mask: The Predator's mask contains systems to enhance its thermal vision and provide additional vision modes in other electromagnetic spectra, ranging from night vision to ultraviolet and even vibration scanning. It also allows for Vocal Mimicry and the Language Translator, and records anything the Predator sees and hears so that it may be reviewed at a later date. * Wrist Gauntle'''t: Includes the Predator's Sat-Com. Also incorporates touch-pad technology to control a Predator's Cloak, Self-Destruct Device. * '''Wristblades: Razor-sharp serrated blades worn on a wrist gauntlet, typically in pairs, used for close combat and the ritualistic mutilation of prey. * Plasmacaster: A ranged weapon capable of directing bolts of high-energy plasma at distant targets that is worn on the shoulder. * Energy Sword: Sister Midnight had an energy sword, which she used during the fight with Sara Pezzini. External links * Female Predator Gallery RCO018 149pva44.jpg|Sister Midnight in simulation RCO005 1495pva10.jpg|Sister Midnight breaking into the ship RCO006 149pva14.jpg|Sister Midnight getting inside the ship RCO006 1495pva15.jpg|Sister Midnight cloaking RCO009 14pva21.jpg|Sister Midnight confronting Jackie and Sara RCO010 14954pva24.jpg|Sister Midnight showing interest in Witchblade RCO012 14pva31.jpg|Sister Midnight fighting with Sara RCO019 14954pva46.jpg|Sister Midnight catching Sara RCO021 149542pva57.jpg|Sister Midnight taking Witchblade RCO022 1495pva61.jpg|Sister Midnight killing Darkalien RCO023 14pva63.jpg|Sister Midnight giving back to Sara, Witchblade RCO024 14pva65.jpg|Sister Midnight death Category:Comics Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Comic Females Category:Creatures Category:Comic Deceased